


Full Moon

by bruises



Series: Femslash February 2k15 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Full Moon, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Late at Night, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a knock on the door and Allison wonders who could possibly be standing there at three in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> my first work for femslash february 2k15!

There’s a knock on the door and Allison wonders who could possibly be standing there at three in the morning. As she reaches for her crossbow that she keeps behind the cloak stand (for self defense, she reminds herself each time she leaves the house and sees it there), she wonders why she’s even awake at this time.

With caution, Allison slowly opens the front door slowly, keeping an eye out for any sudden movements. Instead, she sees a shaking form standing in front of her, their head lowered. Allison instantly puts her crossbow back in its place and opens the door up all the way when she realizes that it’s Cora standing in front of her.

Cora, whose standing - shaking - there with in a hoodie and shorts. It takes Allison a second to remember that it’s a full moon tonight. With that in mind, she quickly ushers Cora in out of the rain and closes the door, rushing upstairs to get some clean clothes and a towel.

“You can take a shower or a bath if you’d like - I don’t mind,” Allison offers as she hands Cora the clothes and towel.

Cora shakes her head slowly and looks up at Allison. “Is it alright if I just get changed?”

“Of course,” Allison nods, “The bathroom is the second door on the left.”

Mumbling a thank you, Cora walks off to the bathroom and Allison goes to the kitchen. She puts the kettle on and makes some hot chocolate for the two of them, hoping that it’ll make Cora feel better (but she knows that it probably won’t).

It’s been a while since she’d seen Cora, around three months if she was to take a guess, but there was no way that Allison would have left her standing at her front door in the rain. They hadn’t had much time to get to know each other when Cora had first arrived in Beacon Hills almost two years ago, everything was so busy with the Nogitsune. Following her injury, Allison had distanced herself from the pack to focus on herself; on her grades and getting used to defending herself again.

The last time they’d been together - around three months ago - was at Lydia’s birthday party. Allison and Cora made out in the bathroom for an hour or two; both had decided that the party was boring (but that was mainly because both of them refused to get drunk like everyone else). Allison had stopped drinking at parties after the wolf’s bane poisoning at Lydia’s birthday; she wasn’t up for hallucinating any time soon.

Cora walks into the room, now wearing some sweatpants and one of Allison’s long sleeved shirts that’s a little too big. When she noticed that Allison’s daydreaming, she clears her throat and waits for Allison to turn around.

Allison snaps out of her gaze and turns around to see Cora standing in the kitchen with her arms wrapped around her sides.

“Are you cold? I can get you a jumper, if you’d like,” Allison offers, stiring the hot chocolate powder in with the hot water and milk.

Cora shakes her head but stays silent, still feeling a little on edge about everything.

“I’m making some hot chocolate; we can watch a movie if you want to.”

“That’d be nice,” Cora responds, her voice sounding tired and gravely.

Allison nods and smiles before carrying both mugs into the living room. She sets them down on the table and Cora takes the blue cup and Allison takes the green cup. They sit in silence for a few more moments but Cora ends it by picking a movie and putting it into the dvd player.

It doesn’t take long for Cora to make herself at home. Allison’s sitting at one end of the sofa while Cora has her head in Allison’s lap. Her limbs are stretched lazily across the couch and she falls asleep halfway through the movie.

Allison smiles down at Cora and wishes that she didn’t have to be in so much pain every full moon. She wants Cora to be happy, even if happy isn’t with her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
